Sins of the Father
by RVFan
Summary: How would Reid react to meeting his father again?
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in 'Criminal Minds, wish I did, wouldn't have to work nights. I have taken them out of their box to play with for a while; when I've finished, I will return them (mostly) unharmed and unscathed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sins of the Father

William Reid slammed the phone on its cradle in frustration. Another death on campus; the fourth in seven months and the police had decided there was a serial killer in their midst and had called in the Behavioural Analysis Unit.

He'd worked so hard to put his earlier mistakes behind him; his disastrous marriage and freakish son. He'd changed direction completely after he'd left his first wife, studied and risen quickly to his current status. He'd made a good second marriage and now had two normal children; top of their individual year but at least they were in their own year, not like the other freak he'd fathered. Still, he doubted that the boy would have survived a life in care which is where he would have ended up; his mother would not have been able to look after him.

Now it was all unravelling - four students. **Four**! Not that **he** could, in any way, be held responsible, but it could reflect badly on him and his administrative skills; it may even affect his future promotion prospects. Four FBI agents were on their way to his office - would they know his secret? He dismissed the notion, they had bigger fish to fry. The oldest of the four introduced himself as Jason Gideon and proceeded to introduce the other members of the team; but William's gaze was directed only at the youngest member of the team who looked strangely familiar. He hadn't been a student, he was sure of that, but where had he seen this boy before? The young man certainly seemed to know him, and from the look on his face their relationship had not been a happy one.

"…and Doctor Spencer Reid" Gideon finished

**Spencer**! William's life was no longer merely unravelling, it had gone into meltdown.


	2. Chapter 2

_The first chapter was really intended as a sort of 'Prologue' but unfortunately, due to the effects of sleep deprivation, I forgot to say so. Thanks for the feedback, I really do appreciate it and hope you will enjoy this next instalment._

Some hours earlier…

Spencer Reid launched himself into the seat next to Gideon, he was late and five pairs of accusing eyes had followed his progress onto the plane. Seated opposite Gideon, he began his apology.

"I'm really sorry. The hospital called about my mom." he was breathless.

"How is she" Gideon asked quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Better now. They changed her meds and she had a bad reaction, but they've got it under control." he explained.

Gideon looked at the youngest team member and nodded sympathetically; they'd recently met Reid's mother and learned of her illness. He couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for an eight year old boy to assume the role of carer for his schizophrenic mother; at a time when adults should have been caring for **him**. Had Reid always been so self contained, he wondered, or was it a defence mechanism adopted against a hostile world? "Here, you'd better catch up" he said as he passed the files.

"Thanks" It would only take him moments to read through the documents, although his reading speed slowed slightly when it came to handwritten sheets. If anyone had been looking at the precise moment, they'd have noticed that Spencer's gaze had paused for an unaccustomed few seconds on one of the pages as he scanned through the reports. He was certain that it would be the same man, though he hadn't given much consideration to him the last few years; and when thoughts had percolated through to the surface, he'd suppressed them. Life was difficult enough without unwelcome and painful memories of his childhood. _"Huh, what childhood?" _he thought_, "I was never allowed to be a child"_

He debated whether he should mention it to Gideon, but decided against it. It may not be **him**, and then he would have embarrassed himself for no reason. It wasn't that he was obsessively protective of his privacy, but all his life he'd had people probing, prodding, making fun of him (on a good day) and beating him up (on the bad ones which had een far more frequent than the good). He'd learned from a very early age that he had to protect himself from as much emotional pain as possible, in order to withstand the physical. His father's rejection had hurt him more than anything else that had happened subsequently - a true 'baptism of fire'. The defences he'd built up would probably have withstood a nuclear blast; people stood no chance whatsoever of breaching them.

He groaned inwardly as he looked at his fellow passengers - he was as close as he'd ever been to trusting people, but always something held him back. His own father hadn't thought him worth hanging around for, so why should strangers? In the past, people had persuaded him to trust them, only to betray him and although his head knew none of the team would ever do that, experience had taught that it was always a possibility - he was too different to be really accepted.

He read the last page, closed the file; his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon nudged him awake, "You'd better belt up; we're coming in to land"

What…oh sorry" He shot up and hurriedly fastened his seat belt. His actions reminded Gideon of a small child who'd been caught out doing something he shouldn't, but then Reid had an air of child-like innocence about him, though Gideon could never quite put his finger on what it was about the young man that gave such an impression.

They drove over to the university campus, everyone noticing that Reid was uncharacteristically quiet, but no-one wanting to say anything. They all knew that if Reid wanted to give an explanation, he would, but in his own time, and there was no point in trying to force the issue.

If Spencer was aware of them watching him, he didn't give any indication of it; he was wrapped in his own world, wanting to see his father, but not wanting to. He wanted the man to know that he'd survived without help; he'd fulfilled his potential on his own, although many things had been sacrificed, including his childhood and its simple pleasures.

They arrived at the campus and were shown to William Reid's office, Gideon entering first, Spencer holding back to go in last, so he could observe the man who was most likely his father, he could remember him vividly, choosing mostly to forget .

Gideon went through the usual introductions, this time, when the emphasis was put on the 'Doctor', he allowed himself the luxury of pride - pride in his achievements for which this man could take no credit other than chance conception. Of course, he hadn't recognised Spencer when they'd walked into the room, but once the introductions had been made, the realisation sparked in his eyes spreading out across his face culminating in a look of pure horror. At that moment, Spencer emerged from his cocoon of uncertainty and unworthiness; the man who'd cast a blight on his entire life was afraid of him and his ability to destroy a carefully built myth. Spencer's steady gaze came from his true knowledge of the situation, the knowledge that his father would not want to become public.

The team saw the change in William Reid and all turned to follow his eyes focused on their youngest team member; none had made the connection, it was a common enough surname; no-one knew how closely related the two Reids were.

Spencer said nothing, enjoying his father's obvious distress. It couldn't be as deep as he'd experienced as a child, but the saying about revenge is a dish best served cold was true! At this point in time, he didn't know how much his father would be made to suffer; he had the ammunition, he just had to decide the best use to make of it. _"Payback time, dad"_ he thought, _"payback for everything you put mom and me through." _He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, instead he managed to keep his mask in place.

Gideon resolved to take the young man to one side and get something of an explanation from him, he was only too aware that the full story would not be told, he would probably have to make do with an outline; if he were very fortunate he might even get the condensed version! However, he was more concerned if whatever the situation was would affect young Reid's performance.

"Hotch, would you and Reid liaise with security and visit the scenes?" It was the best he could think of to remove Spencer from the office. It looked as though he was going to protest, but thinking better of it, he followed Hotch; casting a parting glare over his shoulder in his father's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hotel, after their evening meal, Elle, Hotch, JJ and Morgan were deep in conversation, whereas Reid was off to one side, sitting alone in the corner. He reminded Gideon of the 'boy' he'd first met when he'd been interviewing for the job in BAU; a job nearly given to someone else because of Spencer's youth.

"Do I need to pull you off this case?" Gideon asked quietly

"Worried I may try to bias the profile?"

"It's obvious there's some history between you. You're being unfair to the team keeping us in the dark"

"It's personal, Gideon. Don't worry, I'll do my job, you will have my unbiased input. If I have any doubts, I'll remove myself. I give you my word, I'll do nothing to jeopardise the case."

"Not good enough, Spencer. Just what is your relationship to William Reid?"

Spencer withdrew even further within himself, his eyes fixed to the floor. He cleared his throat three times, as though what he was trying to say was getting stuck in his throat, "The closest, biologically speaking." Spencer couldn't look Gideon in the eye, nor could he actually call William Reid his father; he hoped Gideon would understand what he was trying to say, absolving him from going into further detail. "Do you have to tell the others?" his voice was almost pleading.

"Might be best to get it over with, but if you don't want to, well I guess it's your choice. I'm available if you want to talk. I could tell them if you can't."

"Yes…er..no…I don't know, it's just so…hard. I need some time to think about this. Think I'll turn in."

"Sure, Spencer. See you in the morning"

Gideon watched as Reid left, his fatherly instructs screaming at him to follow, try to comfort the young man; but that was not what Reid wanted or needed. Instead, Jason went over to the group.

"He say what was bothering him?" asked Hotch

"Just that it was personal" Gideon replied

"In that case, we've no chance of finding out" commented Morgan.

"Just give him some time, he may surprise us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sat in his lounge, thinking on the events of the day.

"You're quiet tonight." His wife attempted to initiate conversation.

"The local police have called the FBI in, they arrived today."

Why the FBI?"

"They call themselves the 'Behavioural Analysis Unit, claim they can predict who the killer is and how to catch him or her" said William.

"What are they like? Anyone interesting"

"Well, no-one we'd want to be friends with. Hopefully they wont be here long enough for it to matter. Think I'll have an early night"

"Ill be up soon. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

Spencer was a little late to breakfast next morning; it didn't really matter, he only ever had coffee anyway. He'd thought a lot during the night - which meant, of course he'd had little sleep; and it showed. He kept to himself, something not unnoticed by the other members of the team who all worried about their youngest member. Reid had that effect on most people; they sensed his vulnerability and wanted to protect him; his intelligence didn't, or couldn't. He was one of life's innocents; as a child he he'd been separated from his peers;" he and his mother were different in their own ways, and he'd never had the opportunity to learn the nuances of human behaviour. As an adult he found much of it incomprehensible, though Gideon and Hotch tried to help him.

"Would it be possible to have some personal time this morning?" he asked Gideon.

"Any particular reason?"

"Something I need to check up on." he answered.

"Come on, Spencer, you need to give me a bit more information than that" Gideon said.

"I need to fine out if he married his current partner."

"Your father? Why?"

"Because he and my mom were never divorced." he said simply

"You sure?"

"I've been dealing with mom's affairs since he left. I made sure the bills were paid, I kept track of her finances and there was **never anything **from dad's lawyers. If there had been, I would have had to try to make sure she understood everything and signed anything she needed to. I can assure you that if my dad has divorce papers, they aren't legal!"

"And if you find out he has married bigamously, what will you do?"

"That's the part I have difficulties with. I have a brother and sister, they're 12 and 10; do they know I exist? How will they feel if their first contact with their brother is when their father is arrested?"

"So why do it, Spencer?"

"Because my mom deserves justice. It isn't her fault she's the way she is, any more than it's mine the way I am. My dad said he could cope with either her or me, but not both of us; said he couldn't cope any longer; but he didn't stop to think about an eight year old kid having to do what an adult couldn't. I love my mom, doesn't stop me from worrying that I could end up like her; and there's no-one to look after me if I do."

Gideon wanted to put his arm around Reid to comfort him as a father would a son; but it would not have been welcomed. "What was on the agenda for today?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Derek and I were going to the Crime Lab to check with the CSIs and any forensic evidence."

"I'll clear it with him, but you have to give me some leeway, he should know why he's having to fly solo today." Reid nodded. "Good, he deserves it"

"It's hard. All my life, people have… well, I'll say that they haven't been very sympathetic."

"Haven't you learned yet that you can trust us?"

"I'm getting there" and he gave one of his rare, genuine smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waited until his father had left for work, then pulled into the driveway. The house was exactly the same as one he and his mom had shared until he'd convinced her to move; it was too large for him to keep clean, look after his mom and do his schoolwork. He'd 'closed' most of the rooms off, putting dust sheets over everything, leaving just the two bedrooms, the lounge, kitchen and study for both of them. Even that left him exhausted, especially when his mother demanded more of his company than he could comfortably give.

He rang the doorbell and it was answered by a slim brunette about forty he guessed.

"Hello, I'm Dr Spencer Reid of the Behavioural Analysis Unit, FBI." he showed her his badge" I was hoping to catch Mr Reid before…"

"Reid" she repeated, "Are you any relation?" then continued without waiting for a reply, "I'm afraid you've just missed my husband, but you'll be able to get him at the University." she replied.

"Would you mind if I used your phone, my cell has died on me and I need to contact my boss. He isn't going to be too happy with me, I was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Of course, come in." she turned and shouted up the stairs, Alex, Faith you're going to be late for school." she turned to Spencer, " Were you so difficult to organise when you were a child?"

"No ma'am" he replied, "My dad left when I was about 8 and my mom was ill, so I was primary carer."

"At 8 years old" she said in disbelief, "He couldn't call himself a man who'd leave a child to look after a sick parent."

"We got by, ma'am." he dialled his own cell number and left a message on the voicemail; it was the best he could come up with at short notice, but of course he pretended he was talking to Gideon. As he spoke, a boy and girl came down the stairs. Like him, both had mops of dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, although their features were not as finely chiselled as his own. The temptation to tell them was almost irresistible, but they didn't deserve to be hurt like that; it wasn't their fault and he doubted the mother knew either. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, ma'am, and I can see you're busy, so I'll just let myself out." Spencer turned and left without a backward glance. He wanted to stay, but he didn't have a legitimate reason to do so - he didn't even have a legitimate reason for the visit; at least not as far as work was concerned.

Sitting in the SUV, he considered confronting his father immediately, but opted to join Morgan. His dad's wife would undoubtedly tell him of the young FBI agent's visit when he got home that night; he knew his father had made the connection and he would probably lose sleep wondering what Spencer was up to. A little uncertainty would be a good thing; a **lot** would be even better. He'd told Gideon that he wanted justice for his mother, but was no longer sure that it was completely true; he also wanted revenge for himself. It had been tough enough being a prodigy; with all the abuse that engendered from his 'fellow' students, the taunts about his mother and the fact that there was no comfort at home, no-one to turn to for reassurance; not that any of it was his mom's fault. She was simply incapable of being the parent he desperately needed.

He sighed to himself, _And since when did you get to be such an accomplished liar?" _he thought as he turned the key in the ignition and went to join Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still don't own the toys, still wish I did. Will be putting them back shortly._

Consequences

William Reid sat down to dinner with his family, as usual. They said Grace, as was their custom and then began to discuss the day's events. His wife was told him of the early morning visit of a young FBI Agent whose name was the same as theirs; how polite he was and how proud his mother must be of her son.

"His father left when he was very young, and his mother was ill, so the poor child had to bring himself up and look after his mother" she explained, "I think it was despicable, couldn't call him a man if he'd do that. What do you think William?"

"I agree with you, a man should provide for his children whether or not he's living with the mother."

Suddenly he lost his appetite and left the table to call Agent Gideon, using the card given to him the previous day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer drew his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top if them. He was struggling, battling with himself over the contents of the latest letter to his mother. He hadn't mentioned meeting with his father in yesterday's letter, should he do so tonight? There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't mention the new family - ever! He wasn't sure how much she understood, but he had no desire to hurt her, on the contrary he would do everything he could to protect her. But even a lie by omission was still a lie, and he hated lying to her.

There was a gentle tap on the door; Reid unwound himself, padded over and opened it.

"We need to talk. OK if I come in?" Gideon asked. Spencer motioned him into the room.

"About?" Reid responded as he folded himself back onto his bed. He had a fairly good idea what it was about, but he wasn't going to make it easy for his boss.

"Your father made a complaint about your visit to his home this morning."

"Figures." Reid snorted.

"He hasn't made it official so you really need to stay away from them."

"OK. "

He agreed too easily thought Jason, he looked at Reid whose face had the appearance of child like innocence.

"It's just…I wanted to see them, if only the once." He continued, "I often wonder if maybe I'd been normal would he have been able to cope with mom's illness and stayed. He said he couldn't cope with us both, so maybe…" he trailed off as he realised he was repeating himself.

"Is that how you really see yourself, your 'gift', as an abnormality"

"It's hardly normal is it? How many other people do you know who can remember every word they read? How any others of your acquaintance graduated high school when they were 12? Have you any idea what it's like being in a class where everyone is six years older than you? When every day you pray that you'll be ignored which is preferable to the alternative because you're the automatic target for every bully in the school. You don't have any friends because everyone knows you're a freak; and you wouldn't have any time anyway because your mom is ill - oh and you also get bullied because of that too! And all the time you're wondering if you're going to develop it, watching every thought, afraid each day could be the one the condition begins to manifest itself; not that you'd notice anyway."

Gideon reached out, touched Reid's arm and squeezed it; the young man looked up, "I wanted to tell them - who I really was, but I couldn't. They would have been hurt and then I'd have felt bad. Not to mention being in trouble." He half grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes which were still full of pain at the memories of his childhood.

"So you didn't say anything."

"What would be the point? Nothing would change except they'd be hurting as much as I do. They're not responsible for dad's actions so there's no reason they should suffer any more than they will have to. Best put it off as long as possible"

Gideon wondered how it was that this young man; who had known so little compassion or consideration in his life should have so much for others.

"I'm taking you off the case" Gideon said, "at least until you get this sorted out."

Reid looked at him, "Good call. I was going to…well…suggest it might be…"

"We both know you were going to find a way round the 'Don't bother the family' ban. Go see him, Spencer then come back and help us with the case. We need you and your unique way of looking at things." With that final remark, Gideon got up and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer approached his father's office. Was it really only two days since he'd first seen him? Seemed like a lifetime. It was - Spencer's. A lifetime of pain, rejection and isolation. It was only the last couple of years; since he'd come to the BAU, that he'd begun to learn that he did have worth; and even then it had taken months for Gideon to gradually erode the barriers he'd built to protect himself. 'Friendship' was still a difficult concept; he'd never had a chance to form friendships as a child and by the time he'd reached adulthood he'd learned that his difference marked him out as someone most people looked at with suspicion, they seemed to think he'd consider them inferior; in reality nothing could be further from the truth, but no-one ever took the time to get to know him well enough to find out.

The door opened and his father's face fell, then went red "What are you doing here?" he demanded, "I thought you'd been told to stay away from me!"

"I was told to stay away from your family - but that's impossible." Spencer replied softly, sounding far more confident than he felt.

"In that case, I've no alternative but to make an official complaint." William spluttered.

"But I'm your son, and part of your family, so it would be impossible for me to stay away from myself!"

"You know very well what I mean! You don't change, do you? Always having to prove you're better than the rest of us! That's why I couldn't stay, and of course your mother!"

"She's well, thanks for asking" Spencer said sarcastically, "very much alive. Does your current '_wife_' know about my mom?"

William said nothing

"But then she isn't exactly your wife, is she?"

"What do you mean? Of course she's my wife!" he protested

"You're still married to my mom, or have you conveniently forgotten about her?"

"We were divorced, I have the papers."

"So, it's possible to divorce someone without them being aware of it?"

Your mother was aware of it, she signed the papers"

"And just when were they sent?" Spencer asked

"A year or so after I left"

"Liar! I handled all mom's affairs, there was nothing. So, dad we now have bigamy and forgery. Anything else you want to tell me? Because there's plenty I want to say to you."

"Get out! I have nothing to say to you. Didn't then, don't now. You're nothing to me!"

He picked up his phone, "Security? There's someone here I want you to escort from the building."

"I'm going. But we still have to talk, dad."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, you did. It could all have been avoided if only you'd been honest in the beginning. Now a lot of people are going to be hurt."

"You don't need to say anything - I can take care of you and your mother."

"Thanks, but I've been doing that for a long time. I cried for weeks after you left, I didn't know how we were going to survive, I hadn't a clue where to start.."

"You could have gone to Social Services"

"And in what way would going into care help me? Oh, wait, I could be bullied in the home as well as at school! Yeh, that would have been a real bonus. The brain you found such a problem was the saving of us, but it was so hard, I lost so much."

The door opened and two security guards came into the room.

"This isn't the end of it dad" Spencer said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

_According to 'Revelations' Reid was 10 when his father left. I began this story before I knew of this fact, and put his age as eight. I apologise to those for whom such details matter, but I'm intending to let it stand._

5

A timid knock on the door preceded Spencer's entrance.

"Have you got time to talk?" he asked, sliding through the door.

Gideon looked up, "How did it go?" he responded and indicated Reid to sit down.

"Well, I was escorted off the campus by security." His lop-sided grin indicated how ironic he regarded the whole idea of an FBI agent being 'escorted' by civilian security. "He said he had divorce papers signed by my mom, though."

"Which you know isn't true."

Reid nodded, "I know what I should do now…but it's just so hard. They're my brother and sister, how can I do this to them? They're the innocent ones in all of this, and his wife…OK, I know she isn't his wife, but she thinks she is! But I'm an FBI Agent, I can't choose which laws to uphold, can I?" he paused, "Why is doing the so-called 'right' thing so difficult?" He looked at Gideon, his eyes pleading for reassurance. Gideon allowed him to continue talking, "I told him I wasn't doing anything, that he was the one who'd caused all the problems…you know what? Even I don't believe me, so how can I convince anyone else? They're just going to think I'm doing it for revenge. I even thought that way myself for a while, but I honestly don't think that's the reason." He was running out of steam at this point, all he was doing was trying to convince himself he was taking the right course of action.

Gideon knew the decision had to be Reid's, he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions, and he was going to feel very badly about it, but Reid had been right when he'd said he couldn't choose which laws to uphold. "So, what **are** you going to do about it?" he asked.

"The only thing I can. I don't want to do it. In spite of everything he's still my dad. I suppose that makes me weak, a fool. "

"No, Reid, it makes you the person you are."

"He said I meant nothing to him! So why do I still have feelings for him? Can you understand it - because I can't! I hate what he **did** to us" he paused and sighed," but I can't …I can't hate **him**" His head was down, and once again Gideon wondered at the young man's ability to forgive. "Look, I'm ready to work now, if you still want or need me."

"Well, you are part of the team, but I think it would be best if you take care of what you need to do, and we'll talk again tonight. Then, maybe, you can start again tomorrow."

"So, you wont take my word that I'm OK to work."

"It isn't that Reid, you really need to get this sorted first, otherwise it's going to be in the back of your mind, you wont be able to give the job your complete attention."

Reid got up and went as far as the door; he turned and opened his mouth as if to say something. He shook his head, as though changing his mind, and slowly went through the door.

"Hey, Reid, you have a visitor Morgan called to him.

Spencer was puzzled; he never had visitors, not even back in Quantico.

"Who?"

"Me!" a voice came from his left and he turned to look, immediately regretting the action as a hand viciously slapped his face, rattling his teeth. As his face turned scarlet, the white imprint of the hand became visible.

"How dare you! How dare you harass my brother!"

"I…I…I'm sorry, but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about" he stuttered. He looked at the woman as his vision cleared, although his head was still recovering from the assault. She came up to his shoulders, slim _"Where did she get the strength from for such a hard hit?" _he wondered, as he noticed the grey roots in her brown hair, then her eyes flashing in anger.

"William Reid is my brother."

So, she was his aunt, he never knew he had one. Suddenly it dawned on him that this was personal, he hated anything personal being aired in public. He glanced around, almost in a state of panic, looking for an escape route. It came from an unexpected quarter - Elle had been closest to him, she put his arm around his waist and steered him back through the door he'd just exited.

"I think you could do with a little more privacy" she said as she propelled him into the room Gideon was occupying, "I'm not sure if he needs a bodyguard, but he could do with a witness." she said to Gideon, who'd looked up in surprise and not a little annoyance. His face changed when he saw Reid, whose face still bore the handprint on his left cheek- although now it was red on Reid's naturally pale complexion. The woman Spencer now knew to be his aunt followed.

"I'll leave you to it" Elle announced as he withdrew tactfully.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Gideon asked.

"This, **_Agent_** of yours is harassing my brother, and has invaded his home under false pretences"

"It seems quite natural for a son to want to see his father" Gideon responded.

"That was a terrible mistake, and one for which William paid dearly. He stayed with that woman for longer than he needed to. He didn't have to marry her, but he did."

"So, you accept they married." Reid spoke quietly.

"She trapped him into it." she retorted.

"They still are."

"They divorced more than fourteen years ago. "

"Sorry" Spencer said, "but I handled all of mom's mail. I had to, there was no-one else to look out for her. There was never anything from dad's lawyers. I know he says he has signed papers, but my mom didn't sign them."

"Are you trying to say he isn't married? Don't be so ridiculous. Have you any idea how this will affect the family? Is this your twisted idea of revenge?"

Spencer sighed, "He is married. To my mother. Have **you** any idea how we were affected when he walked out. How **I** was affected subsequently, how I had to become an adult before I'd even entered puberty? How many more are there of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many brothers and sisters does my father have? Are you the only one?" Reid demanded

"Other than William I have two brothers and a sister."

"Five! Five families who could have helped us but chose not to." his voice almost broke.

"Why should we want to help you?" she was incredulous, " We were all so relieved he'd finally come to his senses."

"There's really nothing more to say, is there? All my life, I've wondered how things would have been had my dad stayed. Now I know, and I can honestly say we were better off without him. I have my faults, but on the whole, I'm a better person for growing up without his and your influence."

"Can you find your own way out…Mrs…?" Gideon asked, as his way of dismissing her.

"You haven't heard the last of this" was her parting remark.

Reid waited for the door to close behind her before saying, "I hate having my private life made public"

"The odd bits you've allowed me to see makes me understand why." Gideon answered.

"I've never been ashamed of my mum, she was the best she could possibly be, given her illness. It's just, well, I hate people making fun of her - and they do - she doesn't deserve that."

"No she doesn't. None of us would ever do that to you, or her."

"I realise that. I've had more respect in the few years I've been here than in my whole life. Well," he turned to the door again, "I guess I'd better do what I was going to before being sidetracked."

"More a case of 'bushwhacked' " said Gideon.

"You don't think she's waiting for me, do you?" Reid enquired with a slight grin.

"If she is, try to remember to duck."

"Thanks."

"I'm always ready to listen, Reid, you know that"

He nodded and left.


End file.
